Son of Yui Halloween Special
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: On the night of chills screams and horror. A being with a vengence against the one who condemed her has risen from her grave and seeks to destory everything related to the one who condemed her.
1. Chapter 1

Son of Yui: Halloween special the Revenge of Elizabeth

ESKK: Hello seekers of the supernatural I am you Author host for this night of screams and shrills. Now my true believers we shall see how Devil May Cry and Evangelion handle a little Halloween chills.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon,"**

(Scene change)

*music insert

_Character singing_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Devil May Cry.

(Start)

In the forest of 16th century England Europe a young woman was crying as though something dreadful had just happened. AS she was crying she failed to here the footsteps on the dirt and grass. The young woman that looked to fit the century kept crying as another woman walked to the crying woman. She was wearing a black cloak, with her feet bare and her skin pale.

As the strange woman arrived to the crying woman as she had a smile on her face that his dark and evil intent as she walked over to her fellow female.

"Why is it that thou are weeping?" the blacked cloaked woman asked as she place her hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

"Weeping who was weeping," the woman said as her sad and depressing posture was gone. The black cloaked woman didn't know what was going on until she saw a flash of a blade being drawn. She then teleported to the edge of the clearing avoiding a blade strike from a guard less sword, but the young woman of what appears to be 16 then stood up before removing her cloths in one revealing the armor underneath. The armor boots were more feminine as it had heals and at the back were hooks the rest of the armor just screamed medieval huntress.

On her hip was an O-katana that the woman in black instantly recognized. "Impossible, wielding two swords both of unknown origins yet powerful, you're the Nephilim Yui," the woman said as he hood fell off revealing demonic red eyes.

"Yes but most call me Yui the Demon Slayer," Yui said a she placed Rebellion on her back.

"Then what's a slayer of Demons such as ye doing killing a lady such as myself?" the woman asked as Yui smirked.

"Really Elizabeth the Witch of Hell Flames who has been burning man and woman alike and then harvesting their organs," Yui said as she pointed at Elizabeth. "As far as I'm concerned you're just as bad as, those Demon Scum," Yui said before she drew put her hand on Yamato ready to draw.

"Very well Nephilim then I shall kill you for Lord Mundus!" the Witch yelled before she sends a magic attack of Hell Fire at Yui.

Yui then drew Yamato and literally cut the flames in two putting them out. "Is that the best you can do?" Yui asked with a cocky smirk.

"DIE NEPHILIM!" the witch then send Talismans at the Devil Hunter as Yui used Yamato to cut them down. The Witch growled before she summoned Demons such as Bathos, Tyrants, Death Knights, and finally greater Stygian.

"That's more like it," Yui said with a grin as she was sheathing Yamato. Yui then drew Rebellion before converting it to Osiris. Yui attacked the Demons with the grace and Skill of an Angel even using her Angel Lift to propel herself to the Demons to do better Damage. When Yui was faced with the Death Knight she switched to Arbiter and attacked it with the brute Force of a Demon.

When the Death Knight was killed Yui used her Summoned swords to attack the Bathos killing them without much effort. Yui then converted Rebellion back to its base form before she went after the Tyrant. Yui used her Angel Lift and propelled herself to the Tyrant before Using Rebellion to remove some of the armor around the spine. She then kicked jump above the Tyrant before using the Demon pull to rip out the Tyrants spine right out of its neck.

Yui saw the Witch had an evil glare pointed at her. "Well witchy any more tricks up your sleeves," Yui said with a grin as Rebellion was on her back again.

Yui then heard a group of footsteps along with the clanking of armor showing her that the soldiers she tipped off of the witch was almost here. So Yui quickly grabbed her disguise and made it looked like she was on the ground scared.

"Don't hurt me!" Yui acted as the soldiers showed up. The Witch saw what was going on and attempted to flee but the guards quickly used a net before she could fly away.

"Elizabeth Snider ye are here by charged with performing witch craft and harboring a back with Mundus," the duke said as the soldiers help Yui up and brought her to safety.

"Damn you humans and damn your Nephilim protector to HELL!" Elizabeth yelled in fury as they took her away to get burned at the stake.

(Scene break)

Elizabeth was now tied to a wooden stake with fire wood at her feet in the center of the village she had been terrorizing. Yui of course was wearing a cloak while watching the show because she had brought another Demon in to be killed in her books.

"Elizabeth Snider thou are to be burned at the stake for practice of witch craft do thou have any last words?" the Magister asked as Elizabeth glared directly at Yui among the crowd of people who wish to see another witch burned.

"I have nothing but a vow, I shall have my revenge on ye Nephilim who put me here I shall one day return and hunt thou down and kill you, your children, and anyone related to thou blood Yui I don't care how long I must wait I shall have my REVENGE!" she yelled before she started chanting a spell just as the fire was started.

When the chanting was done Yui walked away scoffing. "Yeah in your dreams," Yui said with a grin before heading off to locate her father's sword, kill Demons, and find the Gate to Hell.

(Scene break year 2028)

Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Shikinami, Mari Illustrious Makinami, and Rei Ayanami, the team members of Team Devil May Cry, were in England enjoying the Holiday of Halloween.

Shinji was dressed as Alucard from Hellsing, Asuka was dressed as a Ninja/vampire hunter, Mari was dressed as a Succubus, and Rei she was dressed ironically as a witch.

Hades had armor on him like a knight so people wouldn't freak out at the sight of a Hell hound and Lexis was dressed as a Wildcat.

"I love this holiday," Shinji said as he was chewing on some Reeces.

"Me too Devil-Kun and to spend it in my hometown I can't believe Misato allowed this," Mari said as she was enjoying her time here.

"Well we have tones of stuff to do until the Halloween graveyard, party, so let's do some shopping," Asuka said as Rei had better plans.

"I would prefer if we did a little sightseeing after all this is our day off," Rei said as she was holding a camera.

"I'm with Rei on this," Shinji said as he took lead. He had Ebony and Ivory in the holsters Alucard used for his guns in the anime as Rebellion wasn't needed right now.

"Yay that way I can play tour guide," Mari said as Asuka saw she was out numbered.

"Fine," Asuka said as she was really hoping to go shopping.

Unaware to team Devil May Cry something from Shinji's mother Yui's past was coming back to exact her revenge.

(Meanwhile underground)

A group of teens were messing around hitting and breaking anything that looked useless such as old bones and such. "Man this is great Halloween is the best time of the year," the big Teen said as the other two looked scared.

"I don't know it gives me the creeps," the one to the left said.

"Oh don't be a, woos so long as we have the weapons we can face any Demon that shows up," he said before there was a voice in the air.

"**Come closer,"** the voice whispered as the third teen heard.

"What was that?" he asked as the leader looked ahead and saw something glowing.

"It's probably nothing," the leader said even though he looked a bit unnerved.

"If that's true then you go check it out," the Teen to the left said as the leader looked at them.

"Fine but you two are coming with me that way I don't waste my phones battery life on nothing," the teen said even though he was scared also.

The teen soon went to the light only to be met with some kind of grave place that wasn't here before there were bones in the walls all over the place as in the center was a grave. AS they walked over the grave they sighed knowing it was just the wind.

"Told you so," the teen said before he walked onto the grave. Big mistake, as a black hand as black as ash shot out of the grave and grabbed the lead boys' leg. The three teenagers screamed as another hand shot out before it was followed by a head of a woman it was Elizabeth Snider the witch of hell flames back from the dead.

"**You're scared that's good," **she said before she opened her mouth and sucked out the lead teenager's soul allowing her to exit the grave. She was wearing rags of the clothing she had before she was burnt at the stake so many years ago. She looked around and saw the other two teens looking scared as there friend eyes were glazed white. **"Oh two more boys good,"** Elizabeth said with a grin before she went after the two grabbed them and sucked out there souls. Elizabeth may have passed for beautiful when she was alive but now her skin was as black as ash her lips and body were regaining its youth but her skin would forever be as black as ash as her hair was draped over her eyes like that of a horror movie witch.

The three boys were now mindless soulless puppets to her will as she had a demonic and evil smirk. "What is you wish mistress," the three teenagers asked.

"**I want, ye, to go hunting for more servants suck out there souls and turn them into one of thou, I shall go hunting for Yui as I smell her in this city and exact my promised revenge upon her,"** Elizabeth said as he was going over the memories of these boys and the time she was now in.

"Yes Mistress," the boys said before leaving the burial place for witches.

(Scene break)

Phineas had just gained a vision and it was with one of Yui's old foes. "I must tell Shinji soon that he and his allies are in great danger," Phineas said as he left his home to the human world.

(To be concluded in part 2)

ESKK: hope you will enjoy the Halloween special of Son of Yui so leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Yui Halloween special

ESKK: Here's the conclusion of the 2 part Halloween special which I hope you all enjoy now on to the story.

(Start)

It was later into the night as the members of WILLE's Devil hunting specialists were out on the town enjoying the English night. As they walked they noticed the creepy fog was setting in as Shinji guessed something demons were celebrating Halloween in their own way.

Shinji felt a demonic presence all over the place as he saw the girls sensed it too. Shinji reached for Ebony and Ivory when he heard footsteps as from the fog some humans staggered out.

Asuka noticed this and checked on them. "Hey you two ok?" she asked as the boys didn't seem to answer.

"Feed," he hissed as the boy tried to suck her soul out. Thankfully thanks to Asuka's AT field her soul was anchored to her body until death. She quickly kicked the boy to the side where he fell down like a rag doll.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy," Asuka asked as Mari came in with her arms covered in lightning. Rei stayed back sense she wasn't much use being more of a support. But she did notice the teenagers' eyes.

"He's alive but not really dead, he is still human and; yet by the looks of it, it seems that some supernatural entity has controlled him," Rei said as Mari undid her lightning.

"Ok then Rei how do we fight him if he's still human then how do we fight it?" Mari asked as Shinji answered.

"We run and find the Demon scum who's pulling the strings," Shinji said before cracking his knuckles.

That was when more showed up and by the looks of them they were all the same. "It's like a Silent Hill movie," Asuka said as she saw they were surrounded.

Shinji then saw an opening before he quickly ran to it. The girls saw what Shinji was doing and quickly ran after him. They punched and kicked their way through mindless soulless zombies to get away.

As they ran Shinji noticed that many of the people were like this as Mari put in her two cents.

"It's an epidemic," Mari said as she felt like she was in a Resident Evil Movie.

"Ok we need to find the source and take it out," Shinji said as they knew fighting with their weapons would only cause the people to get hurt.

It was then that Shinji felt a familiar Demonic presence as he knew who it was. It was then Phineas appeared as the group recognized him.

"Hey, Phineas how have you been doing?" Shinji asked being cool about the whole situation.

"We do not have time for idol chat Shinji I see the problem has reached a serious case already," Phineas said as he walked to Shinji and the girls.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked as Phineas sighed.

"An old enemy of your mothers has came back from the dead to exact her revenge if she is not stopped then all of England and then the world will be under her control," Phineas said as Shinji sighed.

"Great a mess of my mom's that I have to clean up," Shinji said as Phineas nodded.

"Yes but you must hurry the mindless slaves of Elizabeth Snider are after you and will no doubt hunt you down as she will also so be careful," Phineas said as Shinji nodded.

"Well time to get to work," Shinji said before Phineas disappeared.

"Hey has anyone seen Rei?" Mari asked as everyone noticed the Psychic missing.

"Rei!" the Nephilim human hybrid called as she was missing.

That was when they heard Rei's scream as everyone reacted. "And so it begins," Asuka said as Mari had a spooky look on her face.

Everyone started running to where they heard the scream. "Hades track," Shinji ordered as Hades started sniffing for Rei. They soon arrived at an alley where a lone spray can was as Hades pointed to it with his snout.

Shinji picked it up as he saw it was Rei. "Is that Rei's spray can?" Asuka asked as Shinji nodded.

"Well looks like this Elizabeth mistaken Rei for your mom Shinji," Mari said as Shinji got up.

"We got to find them," Shinji said as there was no telling what Hell Rei was going through.

(Scene break Rei)

When Rei Ayanami came too she saw she was in a dark cave of sorts as she looked around. She soon noticed a silhouette of a woman in rags as Rei assumed this was the one who caused all of this.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as the woman walked up to Rei into the light where it was shown that her skin was as black as ash with burn marks on it making her look like the undead. Elizabeth took a good look at Rei before scoffing.

"**Ye are not Yui yet thou have thy same scent but ye scent is different in one way,"** Elizabeth said as she walked around Rei inspecting her.

"I am Yui's clone, so we have no quarrel with each other so release me before Shinji finds you and kills you," Rei said as Elizabeth knew of cloning from all the souls she sucked out of her victims this night.

"**Ye are right false Yui but thou tell me who art this Shinji?"** Elizabeth asked as Rei stayed silent.

"He is one of Yui's two sons," Rei asked as Elizabeth gasped.

"**So Yui hath had two spawns I shall take great pleasure in extinguishing there lives,"** Elizabeth said as one question was bugging her. **"But tell me what hath happened to Yui?"** the undead witch asked as she wanted answers.

"She passed years ago," Rei said as Elizabeth chuckled.

"**Then I shall hath even more pleasure of taking her sons lives and having her weep at seeing her sons there in the next life with her,"** Elizabeth said with a grin as she was so looking forward to ending the bloodline of Yui.

"You may try but Shinji won't lose to the likes of you that easily," Rei said as Elizabeth scoffed.

"**We shall see,"** Elizabeth said before going back into the darkness.

(Scene break)

Shinji, Asuka, and Mari agreed to stick together as this was turning out to be a horror movie like setting. They were currently in a store that they were using as a fort until they can figure out how to find Elizabeth. "So where are we going to find this Elizabeth?" Mari asked as she was making sure there were no more zombie humans.

"Well she was a witch who was killed during the witch hunts so she's bound to be hanging out somewhere where she was buried," Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

"Great we don't even know where that is," the German Angel Hybrid complained as that could be anywhere.

"Well can you tell me the plan after I use the little girls' room," Mari said as she went to the girl's restroom so she could relieve herself.

"Why do I get the feeling you shouldn't do that," Shinji asked as he seen his fair share of horror movies before to know when it's good to go off alone and when it's not good to go off alone.

"Fine just be quick about it," Asuka said as Mari went to the restroom.

(Scene break a few minutes after Mari did her business)

Mari was in the bathroom washing her hands out of habit when she saw the light flicker on and off. At first she thought nothing of it but she knew that when dealing with the supernatural is that you never leave any odd thing as a mere electrical problem.

Mari then turned off the water as she went to dry her hands knowing there was something behind her something dark and evil. When she dried her hands Mari then quickly turned to face whatever monster of the unholy nature popped up only to be met with a spell that nullified her demonic abilities. From the darkness of the room came Elizabeth as Mari was a bit grossed out by her appearance.

"**You will make perfect bait to draw the Son of Yui to me,"** Elizabeth said as she used her magic ash to make chains that would keep Mari bound before opening a portal to her lair. Mari then quickly screamed to catch Shinji's attention when she saw struggling only made the chains tighter.

(With Shinji and Asuka)

"That was Mari!" Shinji called as he quickly got up and headed for the bathroom followed by Asuka, Hades, and Lexis

"Wait for me," Asuka called as she gave chase.

When they burst into the girl's bathroom they saw Elizabeth take Mari through her portal. Shinji and Lexis quickly gave chase only for the portal to close. Shinji only hit the wall as he hit it making a hole in it. "Damn it!" he cursed as he wasn't fast enough

Lexis saw that Mari was taken her mother was taken from her and now Lexis wants to find her. "Ok it's just you me and the animals now," Asuka said as she really felt like she was in a horror movie but without her screaming when it gets to the scary part.

"Let's try the sewers," Shinji said as some sewer tunnels lead to hidden burial places.

"Why?" the German Angel hybrid asked wondering why Shinji would go to that place.

"Because we need to go underground," Shinji said before he Hades, Lexis, and Asuka went to find an entrance to a sewer tunnel.

(Scene break)

Rei heard a door opened and saw Elizabeth bring in Mari tied up before throwing her in with Rei.

"Mari, are you ok?" Rei asked as Mari recognized Rei's voice.

"Rei, your ok!" the English Devil Hybrid cheered as Rei nodded.

"Yes and so are you," Rei said as Mari had one question.

"What happened to you back there?" Mari asked referring to when Rei pulled a Houdini.

"I got lost as we were escaping the mind controlled victims and found myself in an ally way where Elizabeth grabbed me," Rei said as Mari nodded.

"Ok now how do we get out of here?" Mari asked as they couldn't see in the dark.

"I don't know," Rei said as they felt around for anything they can get to help them get out.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Asuka were now in the sewers after finding a trail they could follow Hades was leading them to where ever this undead witch was hiding their friends. "Shinji I really hate you right now," Asuka said as hated being in this sewer.

"Oh quite your bitching I think we're almost there," Shinji said as they followed Hades.

"Fine but I swear if I reek for more than one bath then I'm coming after you ass," Asuka said as Lexis started growling at the water. Asuka noticed as she saw the water in the sewer was bubbling. "What is it girl?" Asuka asked as something was coming bubbling in the water.

"Asuka what's wrong?" Shinji called as Asuka pointed to the water.

"Something is watching us," Asuka said as something was coming out of the water. It looked like it was made of slime and muck as well as moss and some kind of slimy tentacle for a mouth and eyebrows, its eyes were an unholy red as Shinji looked at it with a bored expression even though the monster stood over them by a good 7 feet.

"Well looks like we can finally use are weapons," Shinji said before taking out Ebony and Ivory as he spin them in his hands before aiming at the monster. "Let's rock baby," Shinji said before he let loose a fury of bullets at the monster but the bullets didn't do any damage to it. All it did was absorb it before pointing its arm at Shinji and Asuka before firing Shinji's own bullets right back at them. The duo pulled up there AT-fields to protect themselves as Asuka realized something.

"I think this thing is unbeatable in its element we need a new game plan and fast," Asuka said as Shinji saw a steam pipe.

"I got an explosive idea," Shinji said before he cut open the steam pipe making the steam in it spew out covering the, whole area with a flammable steam. Asuka saw what Shinji was doing when he was taking out his lighter before going to Hade and Lexis to take cover.

Shinji then lit the lighter after projecting his AT-field knowing what was going to happen next.

(Meanwhile top side)

The man; hole caps flew up as fire and explosive power came from under it launching it into the air as something had blown up below it. The mindless Zombies that wondered the streets looked and only saw fire as they didn't dare go any closer.

(Back in the sewers)

Shinji undid his AT-field as his lighter was trashed from the explosion. The Whole area was covered in smoke as the creature that attacked them was now a, mutilated fleshy horrifying remains of what looked human. Its arms and legs still had bits and pieces of flesh left, the torso you could see the ribs and some organs still left behind as its heart was nothing but dust, and its skull was missing its tongue, some teeth, its mouth and eyelids, also missing an eye and part of its brain. There were no skin what so ever of the fleshy dead thing as it as Asuka wanted to vomit.

"Mien Gott," Asuka said in her native tongue.

"Come on let's keep going," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

Hades once again led their path as they had to find their friends and rescue them.

(Spooky Scene, break)

Shinji, Asuka, Hades, and Lexis arrived at the burial ground where bones were scattered everywhere and blue fire was what lit the torches.

Shinji took out Ebony and Ivory as he pointed at whatever would pop up. Asuka summoned her AT-Katana as she was ready as well. "I have a bad feeling about this," Asuka said as she was looking for Elizabeth.

"Same here," Shinji said as they arrived where Elizabeth had risen from her grave. Shinji then looked up and saw Rei and Mari hanging on the wall with a woman whose skin looked like it was ash as she had a smirk.

"**So ye finally shown thyself son of Yui,"** Elizabeth said as she had a sinister smirk.

"Yeah you bitch but let's cut right to the chase I know you have a grudge against my mom but come on get over it," Shinji said as Elizabeth growled.

"**My rage not be subdued that easily naïve,"** Elizabeth said as Shinji yawned.

"Yeah well looks like we have a crazy party going on now," Shinji said before he began shooting the heck out of Elizabeth but the bullets went right through her. Shinji cursed before Asuka came up with her Energy Katana as when she cut into the Undead witch it caused her pain.

Shinji saw her weakness and it was his Angel abilities. Shinji switched to Osiris before using his Angel Lift to pull himself to Elizabeth and slash at her. Elizabeth screamed before using her dark magic to send Shinji to the ground before summoning flames to blast Shinji. Shinji's Hellsing costumes coat was burned earning a ticked off look from Shinji. "Bitch," Shinji said as he switched to Aquila.

"**Ye shall know the pain I have suffered in Hell and the pain of, I being burned at the stake son of Yui,"** Elizabeth yelled before Shinji used Aquila's round tip and shot it at Elizabeth who was in front of Mari and Rei. Elizabeth ducked with her magic that was making her float. Hades and Lexis knew their powers couldn't touch Elizabeth so they stayed out of this fight for now. **"Thou have missed thy target,"** Elizabeth sneered before she heard the sound of metal cutting into metal. She turned around and saw the chains that were holding Rei and Mari were cut allowing Mari freedom.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Shinji wise cracked as he saw Elizabeth was now pissed.

"**Thou have incurred my wrath son of Yui!"** the undead witch yelled before she charged at Shinji. Shinji then switched to Osiris before spinning the scythe of angelic origins in his hand slicing through Elizabeth as Shinji had a grin.

Shinji then switched to Aquila before throwing it as Elizabeth's hands pinning her.

"Shinji her weak spot is in her chest!" Rei called as Shinji grinned seeing the glowing ball in Elizabeth's chest where her heart should be.

"Thanks sis," Shinji said with a grin.

Asuka then came to Shinji and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shinji take some of my power," Asuka said as Shinji felt Asuka's Angelic powers flowing into him. Shinji took out Ebony and Ivory and aimed them at Elizabeth.

"**Mercy,"** Elizabeth pleaded even though she wasn't going to repay Shinji for Mercy.

"Looks like we have a winner here Devil-Kun," Mari said with a grin making Shinji smirk.

"And jackpot," Shinji said before he pulled triggers and let loose a two red energy like bullets but one of them was a mix of blue also.

The bullets pierced Elizabeth's chest destroying the thing she created to come back from the dead. **"Damn the' Son of Yui, damn the' to hell!"** Elizabeth yelled as she died.

"Yeah well when you see anyone I know down there tell them I said hi," Shinji said as Elizabeth's body turned to dust in the wind. Shinji saw her drop something and picked it up and saw it was a necklace with a moon on it.

(Scene break)

The group, were walking in the streets seeing everyone was back to normal as Shinji grinned. It looked like no one remembered what happened last night so they were unaware of themselves being mindless Zombies.

"Well its over for now," Asuka said as Shinji was looking at the amulet Elizabeth dropped.

"Hey Devil-Kun where are you going to do with that?" the pilot of Unit 8A asked.

"Get rid of it throw it in the river or something," Shinji said as he noticed they were walking by a river.

"Well why not shoot it?" Asuka asked as she saw it looked pretty old.

"Because my sword wouldn't even scratch it," Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

Shinji then turned to the river before throwing the amulet of Elizabeth into said River as he saw it flow down the river never to be seen again. "Well let's go if we hurry we can get Shinji a new Hellsing Alucard coat and we can make it to the Graveyard party," Rei said with a smile.

"Ok then let's go!" Asuka yelled before the group started running to the party they weren't planning on missing.

(Scene break)

A trick or treat girl was a bit ways downstream in another town looking at all the candy she got when she noticed the Amulet Shinji threw into the river in the last town washed up on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it before taking it with her home unaware of the horrors it would bring most likely next year.

The End…?

ESKK: Good thing I finished this before Halloween because if I didn't I would be really sad. Now review this completed fanfic.


End file.
